


Good Pet

by Endless (Rainychung)



Series: Lick My Leash [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	

听到脚步声响起的时候Tony的脑子已经被持续不断的快感折磨得分不清虚实了，他的身体像是被强行限制在高潮边缘超过了一整天，被过度折磨的后穴和前列腺如同已经坏掉一样不停地发麻颤抖，而一直没有能够释放的分身早就装不下更多的精液，一股接着一股的浊液顺着没有被堵严实的小孔冒出，从那一层透明的薄膜的边缘溢出，把他的下身弄得一塌糊涂。

Steve停在笼子外观赏着Tony在地毯上磨蹭的可怜模样，他的小猫咪浑身发红，头发被汗水打湿粘在了额头上，大张的双眼含着绝望的眼泪无神地看向他站里的方向。他的下唇被流出的口水弄得湿润可口，下巴和脖子甚至胸口小腹上都有一道发亮的水痕。下身的阴茎变得紫红，囊袋异常饱满地赘在腿间。柔软的地毯早就被他体内流出的淫液打湿，原本蓬松的羊毛变成一簇一簇的，随着Tony磨蹭的动作在他臀上留下一片淫靡的水光。

“你昨晚没睡过，对吗？”Steve饱满情欲的轻颤嗓音让Tony整个人抖了一下，他努力地抬起头挣扎着在黑暗中寻找Steve的身影，但不管怎么他再怎么努力，也始终捕捉不到一个可以让他视线附着的地方。

Steve为Tony眼中的绝望和迫切的渴望感到一阵心颤，他叹息着在心里赞叹着这双美丽的来自上帝的赏赐，手掌轻颤着伸出抚上Tony的脸颊。湿淋淋的猫咪瞬间轻颤了一下像是被吓到了，但很快他就忍不住主动地蹭上来贴住温暖粗糙的手掌磨蹭。半干半湿的嘴唇不时地蹭过敏感的掌心，金属口枷的冰凉刺激着Steve发出了一阵轻微的叹息，他半张着嘴唇注视着Tony湿润的双眼，认真地聆听着从他身上发出的轻微抽噎声、清脆的铃铛声和高频的振动声。

Steve把两根手指探入Tony的口中，中指勾着Tony敏感的舌根，食指压住他的舌面缓缓磨蹭，粘腻的水声混着模糊的呻吟声在Tony口中响起，逐渐变得不顺的呼吸使他眯起了双眼，挤压着眼中的泪水似乎就要哭出来一般。

Steve吞了吞口水然后把手指从Tony口中抽出，缓慢地把手上的液体都涂抹在Tony干燥的上唇上，缓慢地开口问：

“你口渴吗？”

Tony闷哼了一声点点头，眼中的迫切变得越发的浓重，让Steve只觉得下身的约束感又加重了一点。他不受控制地更加靠近了铁笼直到冰凉的金属杆贴上他的脸庞，Steve闭上眼微喘了一声，扶着Tony的头让他把脸贴上自己鼓起的胯部，然后按住他的脑袋摆动腰部在他的脸上微微磨蹭起来。

“想喝我的精液吗？”

Tony垂下眼角发出一声啜泣的呻吟，紧接着闭上眼睛用鼻子蹭了蹭Steve的挺立，以行动报出了自己的答案。

“好孩子——”Steve叹息着解下Tony的口枷扔在一边，手指磨蹭着被勒出红印的嘴角帮助他逐渐恢复口腔的灵活性。Tony吸着鼻子艰难地闭上嘴吞了吞口水，然后又伸出舌头来舔了舔Steve的运动裤，用嘴唇包住柱身一点一点地吮吸着，直到Steve发出迫不及待的呻吟时才张嘴咬住裤头的绳结把它松开，然后咬住裤子把它拉下。

失去了束缚的阴茎一下就兴奋地跳出来拍在了Tony的脸上，敏感的龟头就着湿润的前液在他的鼻翼上缓慢滑动。浓重的性爱气息笼罩着Tony让他有一种无法呼吸的错觉，他只能张开嘴用力地吸进一口气，然后讨好地把舌头缠上Steve的阴茎，从囊袋开始一路往上舔弄。

Steve微张着嘴屏住呼吸看着Tony无意识抬头看他的双眼，巨大的满足感在他胸口膨胀激发出更多的原始欲望。他轻叹着闭上眼睛用力地吞了吞口水，然后按住Tony的头不让他把自己吐出，并抓着他的头发示意他转动头部好让自己能操到他嘴巴的每一个角落。

Tony顺从地呻吟着摆动脑袋吮吸着Steve，他不断地吞下口中的液体，用舌尖挑逗地舔过冠状沟，然后包住饱满的龟头用力一吸，直接把咸腥的前液尽数吸进了食道里。

“操——”Steve舒爽地低骂了一声，有些失控地开始挺动腰部在Tony的嘴巴里抽插起来。他眯着眼紧紧地盯着Tony被泪水完全浸湿的双眼，欣赏着他头上的猫耳朵随着他脑电波的波动而不停上下摆动的模样。然后在Tony快要跟不上他的抽插速度时猛地一挺身直插进他的喉咙，享受着Tony瞬间瞪大眼睛缩小瞳孔的惊愕，还有那紧接而来的无助的痛苦和绝望。

Tony颤抖着闭上眼睛流下了些许眼泪，嘴巴努力大张着接纳Steve的粗长，喉咙本能地收缩蠕动挤压着Steve的阴茎。他的舌头已经失去继续缠绕Steve的能力只能时不时地动一下舔弄那突突跳动的血管，只有在Steve缓慢抽出时才恢复了一点力气重新包住他的柱身吮吸。

享受过一次深喉的快感后Steve就像是被打开了某个隐蔽的开关，他的动作逐渐变得狂放，抓住Tony的头发快速地摆动着自己的腰用力地操干着他的那张嘴。粗糙的舌面和凹凸不平的上颚带来的双重刺激让他变得越加兴奋，而Tony顺从地接纳这一切的乖巧模样更是让他性欲大增。藏在Steve内心深处的破坏欲又一次被勾到水面之上，因兴奋和愉悦而紧绷的肌肉将宽松的居家服撑得满满当当，射精的欲望也随之逐渐加强。

感受到Steve的躁动和欲望的Tony因恐惧和兴奋而发出了轻微的呜咽，他更加卖力地舔弄吮吸着口中的巨物似乎是想赶在Steve彻底失控之前结束这一切，然而他并没有想过自己这么做反而加快了Steve失控的速度。灵活有力的舌头舔过每一个敏感点所带来的快感接二连三地在Steve脑中炸出白光，这种感觉和他操Tony屁股时候的那种发麻的战栗是两种截然不同的享受，让他留恋且欲罢不能。而且每当Tony给他口交时都会露出那种乖巧顺从但又可怜可爱的表情，痛苦夹杂着愉悦使他的双眼红肿含泪，活像一只刚被狠狠调教过的小猫咪，绝望地寻求着一切脱离疼痛的方法。

Steve爱死他这副模样了——Tony明知自己在他身上找不到任何救赎，却还是只能绝望地依附于他，徒劳地取悦讨好他，祈求着那不可能出现的解脱，最终像个破碎的娃娃在他手中堕入地狱，被欲火彻底吞噬。

“对的，再来——操，你真棒，乖孩子——这才是我的小母猫，我的好猫咪，再来，吸我——操，对了，再用力点——”濒临高潮的Steve开始逐渐加快速，Tony在他的频繁进攻下已经完全失去了任何附和的能力，只能本能地吮吸吞咽好让自己不被噎到。

“我要射了——接着，好好吞下去——嗯——操——啊——”在最后冲刺中Steve果断地插进了Tony的喉咙直接把精液射进他的食道里，Tony别无选择只能滚动着喉结将它们全部吞下以免窒息。但Steve射得太多了，一股接着一股的咸腥液体不停地灌入Tony的胃里就像是没有射尽的一刻，不少来不及吞下的液体只能溢出Tony的嘴巴顺着他的嘴角流下，最后积在反应堆凸起的边缘，颤颤巍巍地挂在那些凹凸不平的皮肤之上。

不知道过了有多久，缺氧所带来的意识涣散模糊了Tony的时间观念，但就在他要晕过去之前Steve果断地抽出了他的嘴巴并用半硬的阴茎拍打着他的脸将他拉回现实。Steve摘下扣在Tony反应堆上的盖子把它丢在一边，微弱的蓝光很快照亮了驱散了一小片黑暗，Tony有些恍惚地抬起头，总算看到了Steve的脸。

Steve蹲下身子吻住了Tony，他温柔地按住Tony的后脑勺不停地吮吸着他的舌头，另一只手则伸向他的双腿把手铐脚铐全部解开。Steve咬住Tony的下唇放开了他然后拉着他从地上站起来，他把人转过身去让他背靠着笼子，然后分开他发麻酸软的双腿，双手抓着他的腰帮他维持身体的平衡，然后抬起腿用膝盖顶弄着Tony的尾巴，恶意地把滑出来一点的按摩棒用力地推回他屁股里。

Tony嘶哑着喉咙叫了出声，同时整个人猛地抖了一下。他用力地抓住Steve的手腕想要扭动身体脱离他的掌控，却被后穴传来的折磨的快感给弄得全身发软。Steve眯起眼睛用力地扣住Tony的腰把他整个人按在了金属栏杆上，然后在对方因冰凉的刺激而叫出声来的时候腾出一只手握住按摩棒大力地抽插起来。

“啊——啊嗯——嗯啊啊啊啊——”Tony失控地尖叫出声整个人就像熟透的小龙虾一样缩成一团，Steve粗喘着发出一声颤抖的呻吟然后凑上前去啃咬Tony的脖子，粗暴地在他光洁的皮肤上留下深浅不一的吻痕，感受着他因过度刺激而发出的颤抖和抽搐，然后在Tony即将到达高潮时用力地拔出了按摩棒扔在一边，残忍地又一次将他丢在一片痛苦的空虚之中。

“呃——呃唔——”Tony抽噎着发出几声可怜的啜泣声，他无助地湿了眼睛本能地夹紧屁股想要在一片酥痒之中感受点什么，他甚至不由自主地屁股往后翘，试图去摩擦Steve的裤子或者金属栏杆来获得一丝安慰。然而Steve只是强硬着抓住他的腰把他固定在原地，然后恶劣地用自己的阴茎拱了拱Tony的穴口，接着又快速抽开转去磨蹭他的会阴。

“想让我操你吗？”Steve故意问道。

Tony咬着嘴唇用力地点着头，并无措地转过头来想要索求一个吻或者一个触碰。但Steve只是冷静地躲开了他的嘴唇，然后抓住Tony的腰用力地掐了掐，警告他不要轻举妄动。

“自慰给我看，把你的淫穴露出来让我看到，然后用你的手指操你自己，只要你把自己玩到高潮，我就操你。”

Tony闭上眼长吟了一声，委屈和羞耻使他的声音染上了可怜的哭腔，绝望和无助就像两只大手拽住他的脚踝不断地把他往地狱深处拉，对于解脱的渴望早已经吞噬了他所有的理智，他无法思考，无法判断，只能服从地听从Steve的命令，因为只有那样，他才能得到他想要的一切。

Steve看着Tony轻颤着把手伸到自己的身后，手指抓住两片臀肉往两边掰开，露出里面那个深色的松软穴口。颤抖的手指不安地摸索着边缘的肌肉然后缓慢地插入洞内，顿时缠上的火热肠壁让Tony浑身一僵，他咬着唇闭上眼继续活动着手指深入，回想着自己以前自慰时候的动作熟练地摸索着自己的敏感点。

“里面热吗？”Steve低声问道。

Tony闷哼了一声点点头，往体内又加入了两根手指，毫无障碍地，因为他早就被按摩棒操透了。然而一直得不到满足的肠壁还是异常的敏感，哪怕他只是轻轻一动都能激起强烈的快感。从没有意识到自己的身体竟然淫荡到这个地步的Tony一下子恐惧起来，他无法控制地想如果Steve在这时插进来他会不会立刻哭出声，然后像个真正的婊子一样浪叫不停直到他的嗓子完全哑掉。Steve一定会毫不怜惜地干他，每一次都全部抽出又尽根没入，他的动作会很快，很用力，精确地操到他的每一个敏感点让他不停地抽搐颤抖，他还会在他耳边告诉他自己有多爽，说他里面有多湿，然后骂他是个婊子，是只发情的母猫，是他的专属婊子，可以任他为所欲为，然后他会射在他肚子里，一次又一次地，直到他的肚子灌满精液再也装不下更多为止，他会标记他，从里到外地，在他身上烙下自己专属的印记，告诉全世界，他Tony Stark是Steve Rogers的人，钢铁侠是美国队长的专属婊子。

“啊——嗯啊——啊啊啊啊——！”前方挺立的分身又一次狠狠地抖动了一下，更多的浊液被从小孔里挤出来顺着颤抖的柱身流下，然而更多的精液依然被堵在里面，被不停旋转震动的塑料棒搅得一塌糊涂。高潮过后的Tony大脑一片空白地瘫软着身体，手指还维持着插在肉穴里的动物一动不动，直到Steve用挺立的阴茎戳了戳他的穴口，Tony才慢慢回过神来。

“醒醒Pet，我们还没完事呢。”Steve说着扶着自己的阴茎用力地拍了拍Tony的臀部，“来吧，自己把洞口撑开让我插进去。”

Tony喘息着吞了吞口水，听话地分别用左右两只手的食指和中指作剪刀状撑开肉穴。Steve对着Tony这放荡的姿势露出了满足的笑容，他透过穴口盯住里面的软肉深吸了一口气，强忍住一口气插到底的冲动，扶着自己的阴茎一点一点地进入Tony。

“操——！”棒，太棒了。Tony的甬道比Steve想象中的还要湿还要热，极度敏感的嫩肉即使在一次高潮过后依然异常饥渴地挤压着他的阴茎，那感觉就像是有无数张小嘴贴上了他的柱身，过于用力的吮吸让他爽得头皮发麻同时射精的欲望也以一种前所未见的速度在他体内堆积起来。Steve低吟着发出享受的叹息，忍不住用力地往里狠狠地顶了几下然后深埋在他体内绕着敏感的前列腺按压打转，感受着饥渴的嫩肉吮吸挤压他龟头的极致快感。

“操——真棒，你真是我的好猫咪——操——别把手拿出去，就这么放着，好好感受一下你在被我操的时候里面抖得有多厉害——操！”

Steve呻吟着扣住Tony的腰开始了快速的摆动，他毫不留情地大力操干着Tony的软穴，用自己粗壮的阴茎尽情地磨过他的每一个敏感点然后狠狠地顶上他的前列腺，他的动作又快又狠，几乎不给Tony任何喘息的机会直把他干得连叫都叫不出来。

“你感觉到了吗？你湿得就像发情了一样，流这么多水，就像个坏掉的水龙头，你说待会高潮的时候你会不会像女人一样潮吹？”

“啊——啊哈——唔啊啊啊——”Tony被Steve直白下流的话弄得浑身发红，敏感的后穴因此更加用力地绞紧了Steve的阴茎和自己的手指，那些颤抖的吮吸和挤压夹得他手指有些发疼，他不由自主地曲起指尖撑开肠壁，却不料反而给自己带来了更多惊人的快感。

“操，你真是个该死的荡妇，一根阴茎还不满足你，你还要自己动手自慰吗——”Steve说着恶狠狠地咬下了Tony的脖子然后惩罚一般地把手覆上了他前方的阴茎套弄了起来。强烈的刺激让Tony瞬间失声同时整个人绷紧了身体，Steve低骂了一句加大力度重新操松Tony的身体同时加快了手上的速度。紧接着他突然摘掉了阴茎环并抽出了塑料棒，一下子全部松开的束缚让大量精液争先恐后地涌向唯一的出口，突如其来的高潮夹杂着钝痛和酥麻让Tony彻底失去了反应的能力，他瞪着眼睛无声地张大嘴就像被玩坏的木偶一样发出可怜的悲鸣。

因高潮而不断收缩的甬道吸得Steve又爽又疼，他倒吸一口冷气先后抱起Tony的双条腿夹在胳膊上，然后自下而上地大力操干着他抽搐不停的软穴同时捏住他胸前的两颗红肿的乳头肆意玩弄。Tony被这更加深入的姿势弄得尖叫出声，沙哑的嗓子不断地发出哭腔听得Steve心里一颤一抖。他用力地把Tony按在自己胸前然后咬上他的耳垂，眼睛越过他的肩膀盯着他还在甩动着射精的分身，低笑道：

“看看你，就算是街边的妓女都没有你这么放荡。你这样射不停就像是被我操失禁了一样，怎么样，这感觉是不是很好？我知道你喜欢这个，你里面紧得我都快动不了了。”

Tony呜咽着别过脸去躲开Steve的羞辱，努力地想要成为忍住即将破口而出的呻吟却还是被Steve的又一个深插弄得再一次尖叫出声。Steve轻笑着捏住Tony的乳头拉扯着他的身体大开大合地操干起来，挂在他脖子上的铃铛发出的响声早就已经被肉体碰撞声和两人的呻吟声给完全盖了过去，只有在Tony偶尔抽搐失声的时候才能被两人捕捉到。

Steve亲吻着Tony的脸颊然后放下他的一条腿腾出手来套弄他的分身，挤压着他的根部把最后一点精液也从他体内彻底榨干。酸痛夹杂着快感让Tony呜咽出声，他无力地靠在金属栏杆和Steve的身上，全靠对方的手臂和阴茎作为支撑。埋在体内的手指清晰地捕捉到Steve的任何一个微笑的变化，柱身上跳动频率变快的血管预示着Steve也即将到达高潮。Tony咬着唇用力地缩紧后穴夹紧Steve的阴茎，后者皱着眉低喘了一声，便如Tony所愿那般在几个冲刺后尽数射在他的身体里。

高潮过后的两人抱在一起等待余韵的褪去，Steve轻声命令Jarvis把笼子打开，金属栏杆很快就缩进了地面里紧接着Steve把人从笼子里抱出来搂在怀中。

“……它还能声控？”Tony看着面前的笼子有气无力道。

“嗯，只能由我控制，还有你的安全词。” Steve说着轻抚了一下Tony的背，然后把人转过来面对面地抱着他，嘴唇轻柔地点了点他的额头。

“你还好吗？”

“嗯……”Tony懒洋洋地应了一声，把头靠在Steve的肩上把全身的重量都交给他，“不过昨晚那个有点过了。”

“我知道。”Steve说着轻笑了一下，“所以我才会在这里，而不是真的等到第二天。”

Tony愣了一下，紧接着惊道：“什么？现在不是第二天早上？”

“当然不，你也就被关了三四个小时左右吧。”Steve说着揉了揉Tony的头发，“真的把你关一晚上会出事的。”

Tony轻哼着勾起了嘴角，闭上眼靠在Steve的怀里圈住了他的脖子，喃喃道：“我想睡一会儿。”

“睡吧。”Steve柔声说着打横抱起了Tony，“我会带你去洗澡的。”

Tony迷迷糊糊地应了一声，没过多久就安稳地睡了过去。

 

完。


End file.
